1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to storage containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved artist storage container wherein the same provides removable containers for storage of various components within the organization, as well as the arrangement of various edges of the organization for positioning of brushes, pencils, and other drawing implements during use. The storage container may also serve as a dual water basin for painting water color if so desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for the storage of various supplies is well known in the prior art. The prior art has set provision for the use of containers for particular applications such as those utilized by artists and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome disadvantages of the prior art by setting forth an operative organization wherein the container provides a multi-function structural arrangement to enable utilization of the organization for storage and positioning of various drafting instruments utilized by artists, as well as the utilization of the organization as an easel for positioning of an artist's canvas thereon. Examples of the prior art include U.S Pat. No. 3,389,945 to Thomas wherein a water color kit is provided with various compartments and brackets for use with an associated artist easel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,913 to Crawford provides an artist's paint box formed with a lid overlying an aligned series of artist colors and storage for brushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,912 to Davis sets forth a water color paint set provided with a support stand and an annular storage tray for mounting of various water colors thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,888 to Meth provides a coloring set for storage of brushes, water, and various coloring mediums.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,457 provides artist storage structure wherein a slidable tray is mounted within a storage container with an overlying lid mounted thereover, with provision for storage of associated water for use by the various coloring pigments stored within the organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved artist storage container wherein the same sets forth provision for the multi-function utilization of the container as storage and as accessory support during use during a painting procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.